1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a disk array system and a data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic technology develops, a disk array system stored data is widely used in electronic devices, such as a personal computer (PC) and a network server.
The disk array system may be a redundancy array of independent disks 0 (RAID 0) system which includes a plurality of disks. When operating the writing process in RAID 0 system, the data are divided to a plurality of data segments, and then the data segments are written to different disks, respectively. When operating the reads data in RAID 0 system, the data segments are taken out from different disks and reassembled, and then are sent back to a host.
However, since the RAID 0 system should reassemble the data segments according to each of the reading commands, the RAID 0 system cannot apply a disk access technology, such as a native command queuing (NCQ) technology, to continuously read the data stored in the disk and improve a data access speed.